People are naturally drawn to water sports and various types of equipment have been designed to facilitate the enjoyment of this environment. Whether exercising in an waterborne volleyball game within a pool, paragliding at the ocean or similar venue or riding a jet ski users have found novel ways to enjoy the water. Thus, it can be appreciated that both simple mechanical devices as well as motorized devices have been presented to users for enjoyment and the rewards of vigorous exercise.
Gymnasiums usually provide the option of using a mechanical or electromechanical system that simulates skiing on land. Typically a large flat surface representing the ski is provided attached to appropriate handles disposed at arms length. The flat surface is also attached to a rotating wheel providing the axis upon which a user can effect the forward and backward motions of the ski. This represents a very good workout for those who use this system within a gymnasium environment.
Additionally, users have become more and more inclined to using a paddle board system. Typically, a board is a longitudinal device made from a suitable foam material and have a center area upon which a user rides sitting in a seat or standing up. Some boards come with a rubber insert to help users maintain foot gripping action thereupon. Whilst sitting in a seat integrated on the board or standing up on the board a user actuates a paddle independent from the board to translate the board forward, backwards, right or left using appropriate rowing strokes. A problem arises, however, in that no system has been created that helps weaker users perform the stroking motions whilst using a typical paddle board on the water itself. Nor has there been a solution that helps performance users extend their time aboard the paddle board by assisting in the aforementioned stroking actions thereby lessening the amount of energy for both novice and experienced athletes.
Accordingly, there needs to be some solution to overcome the aforementioned problems.